Unusual way
by luciferwings
Summary: 'Inspirado en la canción' 'Unusual way'-'¿Qué tal sería entrar en tu subconsciente', le dijo Ariadne a Eames. Para el se transformó, técnicamente, en un reto. Un reto que era incapaz de rechazar. Incapaz de pasar por alto. 'Pues, veamos', le respondió


Nota de la que se cree escritora (puaj :c): Los personajes no me pertenecen (Bueno, Eames si. Es mío, bitches. YO LO VI PRIMERO *~* xD). El intento de historia, es mío & de mi mente enferma y limitada ~_~ .

* * *

_In a very unusual way,  
One time I needed you,  
In a very unusual way,  
You were my friend._

_Maybe it lasted a day,  
Maybe it lasted an hour,  
But somehow it will never end._

Ambos dormían.

Quisieron probar… ¿_Qué tal sería entrar en tu subconsciente?_, le dijo Ariadne a Eames. Eso se transformó, técnicamente, en un reto. Un reto que era incapaz de rechazar. Incapaz de pasar por alto.

_Pues, veamos_, le respondió

Para él, era entrar en un sueño de verdad. Un sueño hermoso. Para ella, era una oportunidad para estar juntos.

Cuando recorrieron las calles, ninguno dijo palabra.

Quizás porque la arquitecta quería mirarlo, quería memorizar cada movimiento. Dejar de verlo con su mano puesta en su barbilla, quería dejar de ver esa expresión de suficiencia. Quería ver más allá en él. Conocerlo a completo.

Pero para el falsificador, paso de ser un trabajo más, a un antes y un después en su vida. Imaginar que anteriormente pensaba que en este trabajo debía ser frío. Ni mucho menos deseaba relacionarse a un plano que no fuese netamente profesional. Jamás lo había hecho.

- Menudo subconsciente tienes, ¿eh?- dijo Ariadne, para interrumpir el incómodo silencio que los rodeaba. Comenzó a observar las calles que le parecían muy conocidas. Aunque poco le prestó atención.

Él seguía con las manos en sus bolsillos, y sólo la miró.

¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Qué estaba idiotizado por cómo ella movía sus labios al hablar? ¿Cómo sus ojos redondos, eran capaces de atraparlo con una simple mirada? ¿Qué, a pesar de esa frialdad excesiva que aparentaba tener hacía ella, era la persona que más le importaba?

_In a very unusual way,  
I think I'm in love with you,  
In a very unusual way,  
I want to cry._

- ¿Eames? – ella lo miró sin entender el porque de su silencio. - ¿Porqué te quedas en silencio?- Él se acercó con sigilo hacía donde la muchacha se encontraba. Su cabello suelto se esparcía por sus pequeños hombros, los cuales estaban cubiertos por esa chaqueta con la que Eames soñaba en cada segundo de su vida. Siendo la única que tenía contacto permanente con su hermoso cuerpo.

_Something inside me goes weak,  
Something inside me surrenders,  
And you're the reason why,  
You're the reason why._

- ¿De verdad quieres saber la razón?- el esbozó una sonrisa a medias. Ella curvó su boca en una perfecta ''o''. Eames pensó: _**Es por ti. Por que contigo encontré la verdadera importancia de soñar**_, pero sólo se limito a observarla en silencio. Sus ojos, de pronto, se volvieron de una profundidad abismante. Su mirada era un océano sin fin.

Ariadne mordió su labio inferior en claro signo de nerviosismo. Eames simplemente… Echó su cabeza hacía atrás, movió su boca cómo siempre lo hacía, y luego pasó las manos por su frente, haciéndose pequeños masajes.

_You don't know what you do to me.  
You don't have a clue.  
You can't tell what it's like to be me  
Looking at you.  
__It scares me so that I can hardly speak._

Ariadne tragó saliva. Jamás pensó llegar a sentirse de esa manera. Pero de la nada, Eames comenzó a aplaudir.

- ¡Bravo, Arthur! – dijo. Y en ese instante comenzaron a escuchar ''_Non je ne regrette rien'', _lo que les dio la señal. El castaño se acercó a ella sin temer. Sus manos, que sólo habían tocado y hecho trucos, acariciaban la piel suave y sin macula de la pequeña Ariadne.

Por su mente atravesaron pensamientos negativos. ¿Qué tal si ella no quería? ¿Qué tal si realmente estaba interesada en Arthur, cómo su imaginación tan amplia, había supuesto? ¿Qué tal si ni siquiera le atraía la imagen de un impostor… de un delincuente?

_In a very unusual way,  
I owe what I am to you.  
Though at times  
It appears I won't stay,  
I never go._

Si él supiera… Los suspiros que le arrancaba con sólo escuchar una palabra escapar de sus labios. Todos los detalles íntimos de su vida que conocía. Esa manía que tenía de escribir en una servilleta cada vez que podía, que odiaba el café, que debía fumarse un puro alrededor de las 8 de la tarde. Todos los días.

Y si ella supiera… Cómo aquel muchacho que estaba con su mano aún quieta sobre su rostro, no dejaba pasar instante sin observarla, ya que cada día creía encontrar algo nuevo. Tan sorprendente, como alucinante. Que conocía esa manía de tocarse el cabello cuando estaba nerviosa, que sabía de su mal genio, de su ímpetu, de su corazón puro, su inocencia, su inteligencia ilimitada, y de los deseos impresionantes que llevaba teniendo de besarla desde que la vio por primera vez.

_Special to me in my life,  
Since the first day that I met you.  
How could I ever forget you,  
Once you had touched my soul.  
In a very unusual way,_**  
**_You've made me whole._

- Despierta- le susurró. Y a la vez, ambos cerraron los ojos.

Al volver a abrirlos, se encontraron el la misma posición en la que se supone, había terminado el sueño.

- ¿No era un sueño?- preguntó sorprendida.

- Para mí lo es, el mejor de todos- y cumplió su cometido. La acercó con delicadeza, cómo si de una pieza de cristal se tratase, acoplándose a su altura. Ariadne no quitaba la vista de los labios de él. Y allí la melodía dejo de sonar.

* * *

No era sueño. Era que a Eames le había gustado tanto la cancioncita, que la pusó de tono del celular, y con las desconcentración, se le olvido (?) JOOOOOOO! Estoy muy loca, ¿verdad?

Bueno, este fic salió de mi tarde de ocio. Acabo de hacerlo y no lo he revisado mucho para no cambiar absolutamente nada *-* En fin... Proximamente se viene uno Arthur/Eames *Inserteme poniendo cara de tarada (más de lo normal) y con los ojitos brillandome a mil).

Nada con el resto de los fics. No pregunten porque de verdad inspiración no tengo.

_Y JODER! QUE ES SUEÑO :) YA QUE, ESTÁN EN EL PERÍODO 'ANTES DE INCEPCIONAR (?) A FITSCHER :B_


End file.
